Overlord's Odd Adventure
'Wul Jungle' The intense heat circulated around the entire jungle, making the heat almost like walking in a giant desert, though for the plants and creatures that live there, it was a normal occurrence. For the group traveling through it, it was more annoying and causing them great irritation with each other. "I keep telling you, we're lost!" Michelle yelled out, wiping the sweat from her brow as she kept walking with Deker in front of her and Zeke behind her. "We're not lost, I'm sure this is the right way, my appetite is pointing me in this direction," Deker yelled back, feeling something calling out to his cells. For Deker, even when he had a way to go, he'd always prefer to let his hunger lead him towards the destination, often enough, he'd find tasty food along the way. "So, why avoiding the mention of Smoky, Dekah?!" Damon suddenly shout as he walked in front of the trio. "Because since when do we ever talk about one another? Hell, we've never even ate together once," He replied, eating the meat of a Straw-hebi that they captured. Despite Damon eating more than most of it, Deker managed to snag a large piece. Michelle couldn't help but shake her head in annoyance by how the two were behaving, to her, it was like watching school children argue with each other. The only behaved one was Zeke, and he was currently eating a large piece of the Hebi like his partner. "Ah there was one time yes! You were the one missing though, Thor said you were going to eat on the Hobble or something like that!" Damon said in a normal cheerful tone as a little snake tried to bite him, but he grabbed it by its neck and threw it backwards. "Psht! The food at the Hobble Resturant taste better anyway," he remarked, finishing the meat in his hand and letting out a large burp. Zeke did the same as the two patted their bellies. "Alright, that worked as a good snack." "Geez, I forgot how much you can really eat," Michelle chuckled, but stopped when a roar came out of nowhere, causing the group to turn around and see one of the plants looking at them, roaring out in hunger. "Crap! It's a Goblinplant!" the pink-haired man yelled out. It swung one of it's large vines downward, making the group jump out of the way to avoid the attack, soon seeing it crack the ground they were just on like it was glass. "Oh Hoh!! Awesome!!" Damon's eyes sparkled at the creature he just saw "I can buy a lot of food for me and other people with those eyes!" Damon pointed energetically towards the beast's eyes while avoiding its attacks. Damon's eyes narrowed as he looked at one of the Plant's vines, it had that one snake he threw a few moments ago "AHHHHHH THE SNAKE!!" Damon bursted in a red aura as he dashed through the ground towards the frontal side of the Goblin. He quickly disappeared in an instant, only to appear the same moment at the left side of the Goblin's face "Enhanced Fist!!!" Damon shout with an angry expression. His fist colliding against the plant's cheek, the impact making it fall sidelines, making the ground shake slightly as the beast roared. Though it looked down for the count, the Goblin found itself getting back up, regenerating the vines that tore off when it fell to the ground. Using it's now regrown vines, it sent out a flurry of vines that made it almost impossible to avoid as it blocked off any attempt to escape. " Spatula Shield! " Deker yelled out as he concentrated and produced an appetite construct, slamming it down to the ground as it incercpeted the attack. Michelle grabbed one of her knifes, jumping up and slashing downward as it sent out a powerful strike that cut off the vines in an instant, showing her Food Honor skill. "We aren't gonna be able to keep cutting and attacking! We gotta burn this thing down!" She yelled out to the overlords. "You damned plant!!" Damon screamed angrily as he started to throw a barrage of punches at the upcoming vines. Incredibly destroying each one attacking. "YOU WILL KNOW!! MY SKIN AND BODY ENHANCE THE MORE I GET ANGRIER!! I AM GONNA COLLIDE MY ARMS AND FISTS WITH THE AIR SO THAT I CAN CREATE FREAKING FRICTION!" Damon shout still angry. "I AM NOT SURE IF IT WILL WORK!! BUT AS I DISTRACT THIS DAMN THING, GET SOMETHING YOU GUYS!!!" Damon shout full of anger at the duo as he continued his assault, the beast growled too and counter-attacked with a barrage of vines that collided against the punches. "Damn idiot, he's not gonna last very long, you got anything we could use to cook this thing up?!" Deker yelled, making Michelle think for a second, then realize what she had in mind. The woman quickly dug around through her bag, looking through some of the cooking material that she packed if they had found any ingredients. She eventually pulled out what looked like a clear-bottle of oil. Nodding at Deker, she threw it up high into the air. Deker jumped up and summoned another construct, this time it showed to be a mallet. "Mallet Punch!" Hitting it hard, the container flew directly into the face of the Goblin, breaking open and spilling it all over it's face. His assault's effect now took over as Damon continued to punch rapidly. Due to the oil descending through the beast's body, the friction had caused fire to combust and rapidly engulf the giant plant beast. Damon jumped back on the land as his arms were still on fire, although he didn't seem to care as he analyzed what happened to the Goblin Plant. Waiting should its eyes not be set ablaze. The plant roared out in pain, feeling the parts of it's body burn away into ash and fall off, eventually causing it's entire body to become nothing more than burnt wood. Deker went over to it, grabbing what looked like a piece of it and bowed in respect before beginning to eat it. Despite it's bitter taste and horrible texture, he finished it off and thank the Goblinplant for the meal. Michelle chuckled at her partner, smiling at his action. She knew that even if it was bad, Deker would always show respect to his prey and eat at least a piece of them, knowing it was the proper thing to do. Damon looked away as he analyzed the surrounds, thinking over what the others would be doing. He then approached the remains of the burnt beast, as he started to search for its eyes, gently tossing remants away. Deker glared at Damon, knowing what he was looking for and remembering one of the reasons why he and Damon didn't get along: Both of them hunted for different reasons. Michelle went over to find the two eyes Damon was looking for, picking them up. "Looking for these?" She inquired, making the man turn around to see the prize she was holding. "Oo you found them!" Damon said getting up and cleaning some dirt off his clothes. Damon smiled widely looking at the pair "Though if you wanted to keep them! That would be fine" He opened his eyes, still saying it on a happy tone. A genuine happy tone. "Tell you what: You help us and show Some respect to nature, I'll give you one while we keep the other. Till then," she remarked before stuffing the two in her bra, making Deker blush bright red. Zeke only looked in confusion by what she did. "I guess it could be counted-" Damon quickly looked towards Deker for an instant, grinning mischievously to him. Almost teasing him due to his reaction. Then in the same instant Damon looked "-like a deal! Sounds good! I gotta use it for buying food for some people! But you just made it interesting!" Damon grinned widely as he continued to walk on the direction they were headed to. The dense jungle seemed to grow larger and larger the group went into the area, making it a bit more difficult for them to make their way through the thick vegetation. Zeke took the lead and cut through most of the wild vines, allowing his human allies to pass through. Before he cut through another one, the panda stopped, sniffing something. "What is it big guy?" Deker inquired, seeing his partner growl and look up, snarling at something that was up there. "Maybe he found something on the tree tops?" Michelle adding. "You guys want me to look up or what?" Damon said also looking to where the Panda sniffed at. He then took the chance and smelled the air. Damon frowned and smelled the air again, his level of smell was quite good comparable to that of an animal if not better sometimes. "What the-" Damon asked confused, looking up. Deker jumped up to his partner's shoulder spike, landing on it and looked up. Despite him being higher, he couldn't tell exactly what it was that got his animal partner's attention. He'd find out soon though as Zeke grabbed him, flinging up upward crashing through the vines as he disappeared into the leafs. The group bellow waited for a few seconds, not hearing a sound until Michelle decided to break the silence. "Hey moron! You still alive?!" She yelled out, waiting to hear his witty response. "You guys gotta come up here, now!" was all they heard. With that, Zeke grabbed the remaining two and flung them upward as well, crashing right through the leaf's until they reached the top where Deker was. The light blinded them for a few seconds, but after it stopped and they opened their eyes, the two gained looks of shock by what they saw. In front of them was an entire filed of corn, some small and others that were taller than skyscrappers. "Oooh! BB Corns!" Damon's eyes sparkled as he held his hat over his head using his right hand. His legs were spread open as he stood in an observative position. Michelle looked around in awe by what she saw, especially since she never even heard of B.B Corn until Deker took her one time to a resturant that served it. It was probably one of the greatest snacks she ever had in her entire life. "We've gotta get some of these! They might go great with the Leviathan," Deker remarked, causing Zeke to roar out a response. "OHOHOHO!! I AGREE!" Damon said in a very happy tone as he looked around for the many and many corns "I remember once when Thor-''san'' has got one Corn for everyone! Although you wasn't there..." Despite his happy expression, a quite sad tone could be found in Damon's words as he looked at the pink haired man. He then looked back at all those Corns hanging on the area. He was really amazed to see many and they were quite big at that. Damon's mouth drooled. Deker went up to one that had a piece of it's skin already cut open, looking at the exposed corn with stars in his eyes, causing his mouth to drool slightly. Not wanting to wait any longer, the man grabbed one and pulled, using all of his muscles to try and budge the single kernel, but to no avail. Michelle sweat-dropped in annoyance, ashamed that she was in a combo with a man who's brain cells were gone. "Damn it!.... What the hell is this thing, super-glued?!" Damon quickly jumped like a coackroach from tree to tree. He instantly arrived at the back of the Corn, using the ripped skin part as a reference of being the frontal side "I think I got something, Dekah!" The raven haired man pulled both his arms backward. He started to think of something which angered him as red energy enveloped his body. Damon screamed as he moved for his attack, developing a two-handed open palm strike to the BB corn "Enhanced Impact!!" The attack contained quite the strength as many nearby trees were temporarily pushed back by the sheer force. With the attack dealt, the kernels stretched far enough to where many of them popped out of place, raining down over the area as Zeke used his quick speed to capture most of them before they hit the tree tops. Michelle rushed over and had Zeke set them down, looking at how plump most of them were, especially a few that looked like they were ready to burst even before the cooking started. "Man! I've never see B.B Corn in person, they look better and smell amazing," she remarked. "This one looks quite fine!" Damon said out aloud, smiling at the big quantity of them. Deker's stomach growled, making him swallow his saliva and look over to where the Wul Volcano was, which gave him a glint in his eye. "Oh no, I know that look..." Michelle muttered, realizing what was about to happen. "Alright folks, come on and gather these up, we're going cooking!" He yelled out, causing Zeke to roar out in cheer. "YAHOOO!" Damon shot his two arms up as he jumped alongside the other two, an wide smile on his face as he dashed towards the Wul Volcano. "Oh brother... It's like there's three Deker's now," Michelle grumbled, rushing forward in an attempt to follow them without getting left behind in the process. 'Wul Volcano' Exiting the dense forest after an hour of constant attempts to escape, the small group found themselves at the base of the large volcano, staring in awe of it's majesty. The top of the volcano showed to have smoke gradually coming out, indicating that it was still very much active with the possibility of erupting someday. Despite the apparent danger, the group didn't show any form of fear and rushed towards where they would begin the cooking process for their B.B Corn. Damon jumped across the many platforms of the Volcano. Quickly following Zeke and Deker, the trio ignoring almost completely the heat from below. That although Damon had taken off his shirt and put his hat at the back of his head. The closer they got to where they needed to go, the more heat began to eminate, causing Deker to take off his vest, which Michelle following and taking off the jacket she wore, showing the sports bra she had underneath it. Even Zeke found himself starting to pant a bit more due to the heat, making all three start to realize that it wasn't going to be easy. "Shit! I knew Wul Volcano was gonna be hot, but didn't think it was gonna be this hot," Deker remarked, wiping the brow of his forehead. "Oh quick whining, this isn't even that hot," Michelle retorted, easily unaffected by it due to the constant times she has been forced to cook in such unforsaken heat. "Oi Zeke! I can carry you in my back while Deker cooks the corn! If you want to!" Damon grins widely as he continued to jump, unfazed although some sweat left his body. Zeke simply shook his head, continuing the current path he was on, wanting to show that he could endure just like his partner, making the pink-haired man smile. After what felt like hours, the small group finally arrived what what appeared to be pillars of stacked rocks, each one in a specific way, each one emitting a strong heat that distorted the very air around it. "Guess this is where we'll have to cook it, and Yes, I mean We Deker," Michelle repeated, turning to see Deker's attempt to escape before hand. "Let's see if you can cook it very well unlike that time back in Thor-''san'' house!" Damon naively slaps Deker's back, nearly stomping the pinkette on the hot ground. The brunette's eyes were closed as he smiled. "HEY! THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" Deker remarked in annoyance as he left to catch up to the two, walking and feeling the heat rise up from the ground. Eventually they came across a tall stack of rocks, each one seperated in a specific place as intense heat came off it, distorting the air around them. Michelle wiped her brow and placed her bag down, reaching into it to pull out what looked like a brown blanket. "We won't be able to cook these normally, which means we're gonna have to go right into the fire itself." "Wait really? How the hell is that blanket gonna keep us from cooking like bacon?" Deker remarked with annoyance in his tone. "This special blanket is lined with the skin from a Magma Rat, only thing that can withstand extreme temperatures, it's either this or we find out what it feels like to be melted butter," Michelle retorted with a growl. Damon, albeit naive and without offensive intentions, ignored Michelle's explanation and could only mutter "Bacon~" As some saliva left his mouth. Indeed, he was the only to stand partially over the floor without the blanket. "How the hell is he able to not feel that?" Michelle remarked with surprise, setting the blanket at the first spot before jumping down with Deker following right after. "Eh, guy will probably feel it in a few more seconds, just ignore him. Let's get to work on that corn!" Deker remarked with enthusiasm, causing his stomach to growl loudly. The chef shook her head and took out one kernel, gently placing it in the center as it started to slowly heat up the large corn. Her focus soon became razor sharp as she kept her eyes on it, not wanting to miss the opportunity to flip it. Damon stood silent, he couldn't help on anything, he actually could by staying silent and tall. If the man interrupted the cook, she wouldn't possibly be capable of finishing the proccess. That was what he thought. The time seem to pass for the trio as they continued to focus on the task of cooking, only ever stopping to take drinks of water in order to keep their hydration up. With each hour that passed, they found themselves moving lower and lower on the heat rocks, feeling much more of the intense heat around them and causing more sweat to drop. The sun had set and now rose once again, shining it's light upon the three, who finally made it to the last rock of the tower. They found themselves nearly at their limit, panting heavily from the intense heat and sweating waterfalls down their faces. Soon enough, the kernel started shaking like crazy as they all widen with shock, silently pleading for it to pop already and end all of their suffering. At last, a large explosion triggered, causing the three to jump up from their positions and head back to the first layer they started on, but when they looked up, all they could see was a shower of popcorn coming down, gently landing on the floor as they all cheered in joy. "WHOOO BABY! We did it, all this popcorn is ours!!" Deker yelled out with Michelle waving her arms in excitement, proud of herself for completing a difficult cooking task. "HAHAHAHAHA AWESOME MICH!!" Damon shout while waving his arms up and down furiously, while having a comical chibi design. His eyes closed of excitememt and his mouth open in a wide smile. Zeke roared out in excitement as he began to collect some of the popcorn that was falling, sniffing it a bit before beginning to stuff his face with it. Seeing his partner now beginning to taste, Deker bowed in respect, thanking for the food before going into his own feeding frenzy, grabbing and eating any piece that was close to him. Michelle on the other hand grabbed one and took a bite, smiling at the fluffy texture and deep flavor it had as she finished it before grabbing another one to eat. Damon used his red energy to shift and form around his palm in the form of a large plate, as various popcorns seemed to gather on top of it. He would be eating some as they would quickly refuel due to the fact it was raining popcorn. When all had enough and managed to collect quite a bit for the road ahead, they continued on their walk through the jungle, find themselves getting closer and closer to their destination. Final Chapter - Leviathan's Path. Category:Chapter Category:The Leviathan's Path